Certain refrigerator appliances include drawers positioned within chilled chambers of the refrigerator appliances. The drawers are generally slidably mounted within the refrigerator appliance such that the drawer can be selectively adjusted between a closed position and an open position. Food items and other articles can be placed within the drawers when the drawers are in the open position, and the drawers can be shifted to the closed position in order to conveniently store such food items and/or improve a storage life of such food items. Other appliances, such as oven appliances, washing machine appliances, and dishwasher appliances, can also include similar drawers for storing articles therein.
Various mechanisms have been provided to slidably mount drawers within appliances. Such mechanisms suffer from various problems and drawbacks. For example, roll-formed drawer slides with ball bearings positioned between adjacent drawer slides are commonly used to provide a sliding motion for a drawer. However, such drawer slides can have a flimsily feel to an appliance user. In particular, such drawer slides can permit racking and other movement of the drawer during shifting of the drawer between the open and closed position. By permitting movement of the drawer in various undesirable directions, a user can have a negative impression of the drawer and its associated appliance.
Accordingly, a drawer assembly having features for providing a user of drawer assembly with a solid and/or robust feel as the drawer assembly shifts between a closed position and an open position would be useful. In particular, a drawer assembly with features for limiting movement of the drawer except along a sliding direction between the open and closed positions would be useful.